My Only Friend
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Bella is all alone after Edward and the other Cullens leave, but what if she really isn't? What if one of them was found, and it was not the one you'd expect?
1. Prolouge

_"I don't love you anymore, Bella," Edward emphasized as we stood across from each other in the forest._

_ "What do you mean," I questioned._

_ "What happened during your birthday was a wake-up call. I don't want to protect you anymore." I stayed quiet as I tried not to believe what he was saying, but it was impossible. I could believe everything he said, but it still pained me. It felt like he was ripping my heart out carelessly. I hated it._

_ "Promise me something though," he said, knocking me out of my stupor._

_ "Anything," I whispered in a reply._

_ "Promise me that you won't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake. And I will promise you something in return. You will never see me again; it will be as if I never existed."_

I gasped as I awoke for the hundredth time from that dream, that memory. It has followed me ever since Edward left. It's been four months now since I've seen him, seen any of them. And that fact has kept me broken. I've been like a robot, living day by day at the bare minimum. I tried to hide it though. I hoped my mask would keep everyone unsuspected.

I highly doubted it.

"Bella, I'm going to go with Billy and Harry out on the boat, fishing," my father, Charlie, said as he poked his head into the room. I nodded automatically as he needed the time away from me.

"Alright, Dad," my monotonous voice replied like a robot. "Have fun." He nodded and started tapping the doorframe.

"You should go out and have some fun too, Bella," he recommended before exiting the room. I just stayed where I was, wishing I could turn time back to when I was happy with Edward and the other Cullen's. It felt as if I wasn't connected, as if they were all a dream. I felt like I needed proof, as if I wouldn't survive without it.

Those thoughts caused me to get up. I ran out of the house, with my keys in hand, and I ran to the truck. Once I was on the road, I drove through the familiar route that I hadn't been on for so long, and I made my way through it. Once I was going through the mile-long driveway, I looked to see that the grass had grown in because of the lack of usage. It pained my heart to see it that way, and it made me feel as if it was a fantasy that I had lived even more.

Then, I finally reached the house. I stared at it, thinking everything felt so wrong. I got out from my truck with a sigh. I stood by my truck for a moment before walking forward slowly, still not believing it was real. I walked onto the porch, afraid and too sad to go any farther. I felt the nasty hole in my chest start to expand, and I couldn't stop the tears from rushing to my eyes. I ran down the steps, and I tripped right next to my truck. My hand automatically flailed to the cap of my truck to stop me from falling completely. A lone tear rolled down my cheek.

And then I heard it. "What are _you_ doing here?"


	2. Chapter 1

"What are _you_ doing here?" I turned to see Rosalie standing on the porch I all her beauty.

"Rosalie," I questioned, not quite believing.

"Yes, I'm here," she growled. "Now what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here…I just…The reason…"

"Just spit it out, Bella!"

"I just felt like I had to come here. I don't feel like anything before was a reality. I couldn't take it," I admitted. She stood there scrutinizing me, as if she was trying to find out the truth.

"You look unhealthy," she stated bluntly. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry though," I replied.

"Too bad," she said before turning to enter the house. "Are you coming or not?" I scurried after her into the house. I looked around to see that almost everything was blank, and the furniture had covers over them. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I remembered what had happened on my eighteenth birthday. I felt the hole in my chest widen just a bit.

She led me to the kitchen and got a can of chicken noodle soup out and started making it.

"Rosalie, I'm really not that hungry," I said, trying to deter her.

"I don't care if you eat or starve, but Esme and Alice would have my throat if I don't feed you since you are so skinny and bony now. They'd say it's unhealthy. And Emmett…" She didn't say anything more about Emmett after she said his name. I figured there was something wrong. "Just eat it, alright?" She slid the bowl in front of me, as I was sitting on a dining room chair that I had sat at so many times before.

"Bella, I am not going to spoon feed you like you are a little baby, so eat up _now_!" I started to comply and I took a few bites. She smirked with satisfaction of making me do something and winning. After I was done, I took the bowl and spoon, and I washed them in the sink before putting them in their previous place.

"Thank you," I said politely, staying where I was, unsure of what to do now. We were never on speaking terms really, so it was difficult for me to start a conversation with her.

"So, how long have you been back," I questioned after the silence was too obtuse.

"Two weeks," she replied, not looking at me.

"So are you…"

"Yes, I'm alone, Bella; the others aren't here," she assumed since I didn't finish my sentence. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I was able to keep them at bay, just like I had almost always been able to do. I didn't face her at all, not knowing if she turned towards me. Everything was quiet once more.

"This isn't going to work," Rosalie sighed after a long time in silence.

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"Bella, it's obvious that you are here because you can't get away from the past," she sighed. "It's very, very obvious to me, especially since you are here. Now, I would be a much bigger bitch if I told you to get over, and that means I'd be a hypocrite. I'm not able to get over everything either, and I need you to understand that Edward—" She stopped to look at me, and she noticed that I was holding my chest, as I always did whenever they were brought up. She also noticed the tears in my eyes, but I looked away as fast as I could. "Alright, he's a taboo. I get it." I didn't say anything. She didn't say anything after that, considering that she didn't know what to say to someone she barely knows and has hated ever since I moved here. The silence was more thickening than before. It was almost like a huge air elephant had decided to stop right between us.

"I guess I should get going," I whispered before getting up and walking towards the doorway. "Thank you, Rosalie, for confirming that this is not a dream." And then I walked out. I didn't hear her come up behind me until she touched my arm.

"Wait," she sighed. I stood and turned around to look at her. "Don't go."

"Rosalie, as obvious it is for you that I can't get away from the past, it's that obvious to me that you don't like me. I've always known that, and I've accepted it. I can't ask you for anything more, since it wouldn't be right of me. And I know you probably want me to leave, so I'm going to do just that. Goodbye, Rosalie." I started walking away.

"I was jealous of you."

"What," I questioned, not getting the statement.

"I never hated you," she admitted. "I was jealous of you. You have everything that I want, and I was angry that you all so wanted to throw it away for this demonic life. You have the ability to grow old, live your life normally… bare children. And I'll never get that chance again."

"But you have everything I want," I stated. "You have the chance to live with your family forever, the one that you love forever."

"I'm damned—"

"No, you are not," I growled. "You are not damned until you do some crime as humans are capable of doing. You have the chance to live with Emmett forever, and now you aren't with him because of me. What you need to do is go back to him, and try and resolve it. Don't break away from him like—Edward—did to me. I couldn't bare you two being away from each other because you two are perfect for each other."

"Bella, Emmett doesn't want me around anymore," she sighed. "When Emmett holds a grudge, he keeps them up. I did something stupid, and now I've got to pay for it. So, that's why I'm here. Now, I'm giving you a choice. I stay here, and you come and visit me often because if you don't choose that option, I'm going to leave. Now, pick."

"Stay," I said, desperation seeping into my voice, which I had tried so hard to hold back.

"Alright then," she said. "If I am to stay, we are going to have to get you new clothes. Those clothes are not approving to me, and they wouldn't be approving to Alice either." She looked into my eyes to see tears that I was trying to restrain. "You really loved us, didn't you?" I nodded, turning my head away. "Alright then, let's get shopping!"

"How are we going to do that," I questioned. "I don't have that kind of money." I was trying to get out of it. I didn't know how her shopping was going to be like, but I was convinced it wasn't as bad as Alice's.

"I do," she smiled. "I'm sure they won't mind, especially—never mind." She said it as if she wanted to avoid the tears; I didn't mind that fact at all. "Now, let's go."

"How are we getting there," I questioned. "I'm pretty sure that you don't have your car here, or the town would have already noticed—."

"Bella, quit stalling," Rosalie glared. "Now, give me your keys. I get to drive." I sighed but complied, and we were out the door once again. She got in, and once I was in, she started driving away from the house.

"Just make sure you don't go over 55," I advised. "The motor can't take anymore speed after that."

"Bella, I am not going to settle with having to drive this piece of shit everywhere," she stated. "We are going to shop for another car for you."

"But I love my truck!"

"I don't care. You either buy a new one, or I get to fix everything—." She stopped as she looked at the hole which used to hold the radio I had gotten from them. "What happened?"

"I was depressed, I guess," I said, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"What happened?" She didn't care what I felt.

"It was a reminder, and I got rid of it," I sighed.

"You must have demolished it by the looks of how much dried blood is around it."

"It's still in my room, with everything else I found," I shrugged.

"How bad is it," she questioned.

"If you want music, you'll need to get another one bad," I explained, even though I didn't want to.

"Bella," she growled.

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Sure it wasn't," she growled.

"We're starting again," I sighed. She sighed along with me.

"Alright, I declare that we need to start anew, start fresh," she stated.

"How far back do you want to start," I questioned hesitantly.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Hale, and I am a vampire," she said, while holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, or rather Bella, and I'm a human," I smiled softly while shaking her hand. Then we started bursting out laughing for some odd reason, and I have to admit, it felt great. It's the first time I had laughed in a long time, much less felt happy.

"So, when do you want to tell your dad that I'm here," she questioned.

"What? When did you decide that?"

"Well, the town is going to find out that I'm here eventually, and your dad would blow up about it if he thought that we all were back, so we'll just avoid that, and we'll inform him earlier. I don't have to go to school because I'm supposed to go to 'college', but we can say that I'm here to visit you."

"How are we supposed to do that when almost everyone in the school knew that you didn't like me," I questioned.

"People can have a change of heart, can't they?" I nodded, knowing from recent past experience. "Now, come on. Today's going to be a good day. And then, we'll inform your dad about my presence."

"Are you sure that that will be the right—"

"Do you doubt me, Bella," she questioned, her hands tightening on the wheel.

"No, I don't, Rosalie, but I am worried about your safety," I replied.

"My safety is fine," she stated. "Now, to redo your closet choices."

"But my closet choices are fine," I replied.

"No, not up to any sane vampires, they are not. We are going to redo everything you have ever bought, and I don't care if you want to or not because that is what I'm going to do."

"Why am I going by any sane vampire when I'm supposed to be going by any sane human," I questioned.

"Because, I am the one to be redoing your closet, and I am no human," her reply was short and not so sweet. "Now, let's get this over with, and I expect no whining."


	3. Chapter 2

Rosalie and I started making our way to Seattle, as Port Angeles wouldn't work for the kind of shopping that Rosalie wanted to have. I sighed as I knew that this would be a long drive, as there was nothing to do really. Rosalie was mad that we couldn't go over 55 miles per hour in the truck, mad was an understatement.

"When we get your new car, I am going to crush this vehicle to a pulp! And I don't care who sees it, it was going to die," she ranted. "I'm going to take out all of the seating, and I am going to tear the cotton out of them, and then I'm going to take those springs in the seat to start poking into the floor board. The engine I am going to pumble, and the accelerator, oh that is going to see no life ever again after _I_ get done with it!"

"Rose, I get it," I sighed. "You don't like the truck." She shot a glare at me. "You hate the truck and want it to go to hell. I get it. Let's get over the fact that it isn't a fast car, and we can make our way towards Seattle. After we fill the truck with gas." Rosalie screamed with frustration when she noticed that it was almost empty for the second time. "Just pull over, and I'll pay for it, alright?"

"Bella, you already paid for the last one," Rosalie sighed. "I should cover this one."

"Fine," I stated. "I'm going to get something to eat though." She nodded, and I made my way into the store. I went to the isle, and I made my way towards the candy isle. It didn't take long before I found a candy bar that I wanted, and I went to pick a full throttle up from the cooler department. I went to get some sandwiches also. Then I made my way to the counter.

"Hey babe," the clerk stated as soon as he took my stuff. "You feel like going out tonight? I know this really great restaurant if you are interested."

"I'm just passing through," I answered with tight lips, sick of boys trying to get a date with me when I didn't obviously want one. "So could you just tell me how much I have to pay."

"I'll make it free if you go into the backroom with me," he stated.

"No thank you," I mumbled, looking outside. I watched as Rosalie started tapping her foot, glaring at the truck. She must be pissed again.

"Oh, who's the hot babe," the guy questioned as soon as she saw who I was looking at.

"Already taken," I informed him, knowing that Rosalie wouldn't like this guy either if she came inside.

"That's too bad," he sighed. "I wouldn't have minded to—"

"Yeah, I don't need to know," I growled. "How much is this going to cost?"

"You want to take care of the gas too for the truck?"

"No, better not piss her off anymore," I sighed, waiting to hear the total. Once he finally gave it up, I paid and immediately left the store. Rosalie was just walking in to pay. "Counter dude is a total pervert. It's disgusting."

"All human men are, Bella," Rosalie stated. I nodded, and I walked towards the car. I walked over to the truck, and I got in, waiting for Rosalie to come out again. It didn't take long before she came out, glaring at the boy as she went. "You were right. He is a total pervert. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem," I replied, digging into my sandwich.

"Ready to go now," she questioned, and I nodded, not wanting to be here anymore. "We will definitely not be making a stop here anymore."

"I agree."

"Now, let's agree on getting you a new car, so we won't have to come back here."

"If I agree, are you not going to take me shopping," I inquired.

"No, we'll still go shopping."

"Then no."

"Bella, I cannot, under any circumstances, drive this car anymore. It's old and rusty. We need new and slick."

"In Forks, you aren't going to get one of those," I reminded her.

"And that's why we have to change that," Rosalie stated. "Sure, it's going to take some begging on your part to keep the car, because I don't know that your dad's like, but come on, Bella! Do you want to be cool, or do you want to be like everyone else?"

"Since when have I ever wanted to be like anyone else, Rose," I questioned. "I've been hanging out with vampires. I qualify that as different."

"And I qualify that as insanity, but we all already knew that you were," she replied. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Bella! Let's get a new car."

"Why don't you have your BMW?"

"Because it was trashed in an argument," she replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Fine," I sighed after a few minutes of silence. She squealed with happiness. "But I get to choose the car."

"As long as I get my input in it, that's fine with me." The rest of the trip was silent, but we slowly made our way towards Seattle. Rosalie's smile grew as soon as we were in Seattle, as she was happy to be away from Forks. I was too.

"Now, let's get the car first," she stated as she pulled into a car dealership. "Now, what kind of car do we want?"

"A truck," I stated.

"Why a truck," she questioned.

"Because I love my truck, and if I have to replace it, I'd rather replace it with another one."

"Well, I say no. We should get a convertible."

"In Forks," I inquired.

"I've had my convertible in Forks for years! And it's been perfectly fine for me."

"That's because you are a vampire, and you can't feel how cold it is."

"Good point," she sighed. "So, what else would there be."

"I'm not having a van," I ordered.

"I wouldn't drive one of those either. They just don't seem right for us."

"What else is there," I questioned.

"SUV's," she shrugged.

"You voted trucks out though."

"They are not the same as a truck. And there must be some fine ones here."

"And it's gotta be a new one."

"Used cars are good too!"

"But they are not as good as new," Rosalie smirked as she walked towards where the SUV's were. "Let's go with an Audi Q7. It was made in 2010, which is pretty new."

"But it's almost $62,000," I shouted in surprise. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"But I do," Rosalie smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just look around at some more options, alright."

"Alright, but it's my turn to look at Luxury."

"We'll be in Forks, Rosalie! That'd attract attention right away. And Charlie would definitely know the difference."

"I don't care," she smirked. I rolled my eyes, but I followed her anyways. "Oh! Here's one!"

"An Audi A5," I muttered as I looked it over. "And it costs $38,000! Rosalie, we could look through the used cars, and we can get a better rate for it!"

"No," Rosalie stated. "Let's get this one!"

"But Rosalie!"

"Come on, we'll try and see how low we can go," she winked before going to find the dealer. I sighed as I waited for a minute before I walked after her. She was already in the signing process when I got there. I rolled my eyes, and she smiled sweetly as she took the key for the car from the dealer. (_**AN:**_** I know that it takes longer than I said, but there is a lot of shopping for Rosalie and Bella to go through, and I wanted to get to it.**)

"Rosalie, you had to get the car, didn't you," I sighed.

"Of course," she smiled as they walked to the front where the one that we had been looking at was stopped in front of. "Now that we've got a great car, let's go clothes shopping!" I groaned, and she just rolled her eyes and made her way towards the Seattle mall.

"Won't the others find it suspicious that you took so much out of the bank account for the car," I questioned.

"Nope," she smirked. She was driving the fastest she could in the city, and I was surprised that it wasn't over 50. "I can't wait to see how it drives on the highway!" I rolled my eyes, and then I spotted the mall. Great. "Let's go to Vanity first!" I sighed as I let her drag me into the store. "Let's get some tops first." She quickly busied herself as she looked for some things that would go. When she was done, she gave me a stack of tops, and I was escorted to the dressing rooms. I sighed as I went inside, and I changed. When I came back out, I was wearing a black, white and pink tank top with prints on the bottom and the top, with pink flowers in the middle. I had some nice jeans on as well. "Try these on as well!" She handed me some heels that appeared to have fake snake skin on them.

"Are you trying to get me killed, Rosalie," I growled as I stared at the heels. I was never good with heals.

"Oh, Bella, stop being over dramatic and put them on," she stated. "And they are only 1 inch heels. You can survive without getting yourself 'killed'." I sighed and did as she said. "That looks great! Now, try on the next outfit!" I did as she said, and I went with a tank top that was totally black and white and had Roses on them, keeping the jeans and the shoes on. I went out and looked at the mirror, and Rosalie looked over it. "It looks great, Bella! Now, try these on with it." It was a set of metal and wood bangle bracelets. I slipped them on, and she gave a wide smile that seemed to make everyone in the store jealous. "That's fantastic! Now, go with some new clothes, now!" That happened for the next hour. I sighed with relief when we finally left the store. It was apparent that I had forgotten what it was like shopping with a vampire. I had complained once I had seen the price of the purchase, but Rosalie quickly quieted me down with a glare. She knew how much I didn't like shopping apparently, but she found it to be of the utmost importance that I change my wardrobe.

"Now, let's get to the next store," she said with a smile. She dragged me over to Hollister.

"I am not going in there," I announced.

"And why not," she questioned.

"Rosalie, it's alright if you want to shop there, but that is not my style at all! I was fine with Vanity because it had really cute stuff in there, but I will not go in there!"

"Would you rather me drag you in Victoria Secrets?"

"Well, we better get into the store," I stated as I picked the pace up to enter Hollister.

"Or we could go to American Eagle," she suggested.

"Thank you," I stated with a sigh as we made our way in there. I started looking around. "Does everything have to have a label of American Eagle?"

"It's to get the word out about them, Bella," she stated as she started looking around, while still holding the four large bags from Vanity. That was impressive. "Get with the times. Even I am with them." We shopped for the whole day. I was totally exhausted after it, but it made Rosalie and I grow closer, which was nice. It didn't take long before we had at least fifteen bags for my new wardrobe as she likes to call it. We were walking out of the mall as soon as I had finished supper, since we were too far for me to cook something at home. I was just hoping that Charlie will be fine making his own…

"Bella, here," Rosalie stated as she handed something over to me. When I looked, it was a cell phone.

"Rosalie, this is all too much," I gasped as I started looking around on it. It wasn't a touchscreen, but it was really a great phone. It also had a keyboard for me to text with since I didn't know how to actually really text since I've never had a cell before.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"But Rosalie! With all the clothes that you bought and the car, I can't take this!"

"Yes you can, and you will. Remember, we are sharing the car. And I'll take care of Charlie about the truck thing. I can just say that we got into an accident and that the truck was totaled."

"I look nothing like coming out from a car accident though," I reminded her.

"We can just say that you made it out with some small bruises," she smiled at me as she started pulling out of the mall.

"Yeah, but that's the thing; I don't have any bruises."

"Not visible," she smirked. "Your father won't be looking anywhere besides asking if you are alright."

"No. Next accuse," I stated.

"Fine, we can say that somebody stole your car," she thought. "How is that."

"It's at the car dealership in Seattle, Rosalie; my father could easily find out."

"Not unless I go back there and trash it tonight," she smiled evilly at me.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about it. It's just a little revenge against the car that I plan to fulfill."

"But that's my baby!"

"That was your baby," she reminded me with a smirk. "It won't be anymore." I sighed before laying my head against the window. That's when I noticed the speed we were going. When I looked at the speedometer, we were going 160 mph.

"Rosalie, slow down," I stated.

"Why?"

"Because you are not the only one in this car, and I do not plan on dying today or for a very long time," I replied.

"Relax, Bella. I'm a vampire with great sight. We will not get in an accident," she stated.

"And what about the police?"

"Sight."

"How can you be so positive that you won't get in an accident," I questioned. "I mean, you aren't Alice."

"Bella, calm down. You aren't going to die today, or will you die anytime you are around me with me driving! So chill!" I took a deep breath before relaxing, trying to ignore how fast we were going. "We're here." When I looked up, we had barely slowed to enter my driveway, narrowly missing my dad's police car.

"Nice, Rosalie, just nice," I stated when I had noticed it.

"It took you I was good," she smirked. "Now let's tell your dad."


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, I'm home," I yelled as soon as I entered the house. Rosalie traveled behind me as we came into the house. I knew that he was home due to the cruiser being in the driveway, but I was waiting for his reaction at seeing Rosalie. I didn't know how it would happen, but I knew that he was going to react one way or another. I just hope that it wouldn't be the worst, such as him screaming for her to get out of town and to take her family with or something like that.

"Bells," he questioned as soon as he heard my voice. "Where have you been?" I could hear him in the living room, as he started standing up from the couch. I knew that it wasn't going to be long before he saw Rosalie.

"Well, ah," I hesitated, looking at her for help. She just elbowed me. "I was out with a friend. We went to Seattle together."

"Oh, yeah," I heard him say as he started coming around the corner. "And who's your fri—"

"Dad, you remember Rosalie, don't you," I enquired. "She's back in town and we thought that we should try and get to know each other better." I laughed awkwardly because there was only a few ways that this could go, and most of them weren't good.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," she smiled with the biggest grin that she could, trying to win him over as we knew she'd be over quite a bit for the time being. "It's nice to finally properly meet you."

"Well, I'd say it's nice seeing you as well, but it's not that nice for me. I presume that the rest of your _family_ is back in town along with that _brother_ of yours too," he gritted as I flinched with every emphasized word that he stated. I didn't know if I flinched because I missed them so much and wanted them back or if it was because he decided to bring up one of the taboos in a way that it was on the edge of being ok.

"It's just me, this time sir," she replied with the same smile that just seemed to grow bigger with each statement.

"All alone in that big house of yours," he inquired, and I knew that he was between trying to act indifferent and seeing if he could help her out in any way. He never wanted people to be alone, since he has for so much of his life.

"Yes, sir," she answered him with a politeness that I would have never thought of seeing from her. If I didn't know her, I'd think that the other side of her is just a joke. "You see, we all had our differences of opinions, and I just got so sick of it that I had decided to come back here. Imagine my surprise when your daughter shows up on my doorstep just a few days later. We just decided it would be nice having a girl's day out, and so we went shopping, along with getting a new car."

"A new car," he examined. "What about how you got here? Didn't you bring one of your cars up?"

"No, sir, you see, we had to cut back a little when we moved, and since I had just decided to share a car, it didn't seem right for me to just take one. So, I had just bought myself a ticket to fly to Port Angeles, and then I hitchhiked my way back here. I was still trying to decide what to do when Bella showed up."

"Rosalie decided to trade my truck in, so we could share a car together," I informed Charlie as I didn't want him walking out to see that either my truck was gone or that there was another vehicle in the driveway that didn't seem to belong there.

"Oh really," he inquired, "What type is it?"

"An Audi A5, her choice of course."

"Isn't that a little too out there for this town," he asked as he stared at her, seemingly trying to analysis her.

"Well, maybe, but I thought that it'd be good to have any place, really," she replied with a smile. "And besides, I get to have it if I ever have to leave. I can just get another car for Bella first; Carlisle wouldn't mind." I looked away when I flinched as she said his name. I tried batting the images in my mind away.

"I better just accept the inevitable," he sighed. "As long as it's just you, it seems everything will be fine. Now, have you had anything to eat yet? I'm sure there's something fishy I could make." I groaned at his attempt to make a joke about how much fish he had. It always seems that he's coming home with a new catch every time he goes out. I don't know how we can keep up with it since we only eat it about twice a week since I can't just eat fish after fish dinners every night.

"No, sir, Bella and I had eaten at the mall there, and I am not very hungry yet, but if Bella would like to have something then she can go right ahead," Rosalie replied. I knew that she just didn't want to throw it all up later. I was starting to get hungry though, so I nodded.

"How about fish with teriyaki, huh," he suggested.

"That sounds great, dad," I smiled, glad that I wouldn't have to taste the fish as much as normal since it would be marinated in the teriyaki sauce. It always makes the food better. "We'll just be up in my room."

"Alright, Bells, sounds good. I'll call you done when it's ready," he replied. "Rosalie, if you change your mind, I'm sure that there will be enough for you too."

"I doubt that I will, but thank you for the offer. It was really sweet of you to think of me," she smiled. We headed up the stairs and we were soon in my room.

"Well, here it is," I grimaced, finally noticing how tidy and plain that I had been keeping it since _he_ had left. I was really letting myself go.

"It looks… nice," she stated as she went to sit on my bed.

"Yeah, I know that it's got a little work to do," I sighed. She raised her eyebrow. "Ok, ok, a lot of work to do, but I'll figure something out some time." She scanned the room some more until her eyes landed on the garbage bag that has been sitting in the corner for so long.

"Is that," she questioned, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and turned away with a blush. She went over to it and picked it up only to plop it right in front of where she was sitting before. She opened it up, looking through it, only to pull out the tickets.

"You can have those," I whispered, knowing she'd be able to hear me.

"But they were—"

"I don't care what they were; I don't want to look at them ever again. Trust me when I say that they would only be sitting in that garbage bag longer if you had me keep them. You would have better use for them. You can trade them in and get first class to go somewhere nice or something like that. I just don't want them."

"Alright, I'll take them," she replied, putting them into her purse. "I'll take everything for you." I breathed out a sigh of relief as I realized that was all I would have to see of any of that stuff again. I nodded as I went to pull out my desk chair and sit on it.

"I don't know what you would want to do here, so if you would like to leave to do what you need to do, you can," I stated. "I'm not very fun or anything like that."

"How about we start putting away your new clothes, huh," she suggested as she stood to go to the other bags, digging through them to organize them into where you would find them. I stood to help put them away and we got done with it fairly quickly. My closet and drawers filled up fairly quickly, and I knew that I would have to get rid of some clothes before the next time that she made me go shopping.

"Bella," she inquired. I looked at her to see she was staring at the floor. "Did you put anything under the floor boards?"

"No, I've never done anything like that, why," I questioned as I walked over to try and see what she was seeing. She bent down and started pulling one up. "Rosalie, my dad—" All train of thought stopped as soon as I saw what had been hiding underneath there in the first place. I backed up until I was at the bed, trying to contain the sob that was starting to try and rise. Rosalie had me in my arms instantly; moving me around to make sure that I wouldn't see them, but the damage was already done. The sobs started coming and all I felt was her arms around me, her hands combing through my hair as she whispered reassuring words to me. I had never seen this side of Rosalie before, and I was not sure if I was going to see it again, or I would see it very often.

After what seemed a long time, I was calmed back down and what seemed to be my zombie state again. I didn't know if it was actually a good thing or not that every time something reminded me of him I would be almost comatose, but it seemed to save me from the majority of the pain, to which I am glad.

"Bella," I heard her say as she pulled back to look into my eyes. She repeated my name to try and get a reaction out of me, but I knew that nothing would happen. "What do you want to do with those? Should I take them with?" I nodded my head. That seemed to be the only response that I was capable of. "Bella, I want an answer. Now." Nothing happened. She kept waiting for something to happen, but nothing would.

Then, all of the sudden, she was gone from the spot. I turned my head slightly to see her unloading the stuff and replacing the floor board before she returned the bag and her position. I found out why when I heard Charlie walking up the stairs and she turned when he was at the doorway.

"Goodnight, Bells," he stated, only to stop and look at me. Then he sighed. "Rosalie, you might as well go home."

"Why, Mr. Swan," she inquired, curious as to why he would say that.

"This was the same way she was when you guys left in the first place. She won't be coming out of it for a while probably."

"How long did it take before this then," she questioned.

"It took her a week, but then her mother had come up to try and get her to go back with her. When Bella was told what we wanted her to do, she gave a big tantrum about it, and she was like a walking zombie ever since until today, before she saw you. I guess not all things will stay good." He sighed again before combing his hand through his hair. "As I said, you should probably head home now."

"I'll be out in a minute then, Mr. Swan," she replied. "Thank you for informing me of this. It is quite worrying to me as well."

"I know, Rosalie, I know. Have a good night at least."

"You too, Mr. Swan." She waited until he was gone to bed before turning towards me.

**Rosalie's POV**

As soon as she started calming down, I thought that it would be alright for her to talk again, but as soon as I stared into her eyes, I knew that something was off. She hardly acknowledged that she could hear me—much less understand me. She had only nodded once to me which had me worried as well. I did not know how long this has been going on, but I knew that it would have to stop. I tried getting her attention a few more times and then I just stared at her, seeing if that would get her to do something. Her eyes were like waterless wells, seeming to have an endless bottom, with only a few flickers of life within them. I had to wonder if this was not the first time that she has been through this. I almost thought about calling Carlisle to ask about it, but I immediately knew that was a terrible idea. I didn't even know if she wanted everyone here anymore.

I started hearing Charlie, as he put the footrest down and I knew that he was starting to come up the stairs soon. I knew that it wouldn't be good if he saw what I had done to the floor, so I immediately removed the contents of what had been uncovered into the garbage bag that had held the rest. I quickly replaced the floorboard, making sure that there was no hint that it had been moved in the first place. I am sure that that is what Edward had done when he had the thought to leave those pieces of the love they had had behind. I had no clue what kind of stupid move he had had planned, but now I wish that this would have never happened in the first place as it just has seemed to pull Bella into the depths of a bottomless pit of pain and suffering.

As soon as Charlie had come up the stairs and seen that something was wrong with his daughter, I could see the recognition in his eyes right away. He had obviously seen this before, which he confirmed when he said that it had been happening for months, starting right after Edward had left. I wish now that I would be able to kill Edward for his cruelty of the matter, as it is not just affecting Bella, but Charlie as well. I wish I would be able to take this pain away, but I knew that I would be able to do nothing but try and get her back to her normal self, or whatever she will be due to the repercussions of Edward's treachery.

Once I knew that Charlie was awake—which he looked like he needed it in the first place—I turned to Bella once again to try and solve how to get her out of the abyss of her mind. To me, it was obvious that she was trying to keep the pain away just as I had done when I first had turned into a vampire. It took until I had Emmett to get it pushed back. I didn't have anyone for her to love with me right now. It was just me, her and the problem. I sighed as I tried to think of a solution and then I remembered what Edward had done to me once when I had thought that the pain was too much. I just hoped it wouldn't wake up Charlie.

I smacked her right across the face. I had done it with a fourth of my strength as I knew that would not hurt her as much as full strength. I looked up to see that she had a shocked look on her face. It was obvious to me that she had never been expecting that, and I couldn't help but feel a bit of smugness as I had been the one to surprise her.

"You hit me," she stated, trying to wrap her head around the fact.

"I had to snap you out of it sometime," I gave an answer to her problem. She nodded as she finally came to terms with it and she turned to look at me once again.

"You need to hunt," she observed as she looked into my eyes.

"You need to sleep," I replied as I noticed that she had deep dark eyes—which were deeper than Charlie's had been. I wonder what had been keeping both of them up at strange hours of the night as it was to my recollection that Bella had been a little bit of an early sleeper.

"See you in the morning then," I called out as I exited her room. "We'll do something since it's a Sunday. I'll leave the car here." She nodded, and I was soon down the stairs, out the door and disappearing into the night.


End file.
